


The Guardian of Ends

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Prophecy, Sorry Not Sorry, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't just the Boy-Who-Lived? What if his fate in the Wizarding World was nothing but a child's imaginary adventure compared to what should have happened? What if it still happened?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going through the _old_ archives, you know the ones that are more dust than anything? and look what I found. This complete madness of separate scenes with seemingly nothing to connect them. I don't even know...
> 
> if you get inspired, have at it :D

They were mingling (how the Doctor hated that word, so domestic) with the other guests (who hadn’t actually crashed the party) when a figure in a dark green cape walked up to him. The figure ignored Rose entirely (a bit rude that) and gave a bow with a hand over his heart. This gesture made the Doctor take notice of the gaudy-looking ring on his index finger. Just as he was about to comment on the gold monstrosity (real Earth gold, billions of years old, most likely one of a kind, in more ways than one), the figure spoke. He used a language thought to be extinct.

  
Later, Rose would tell him that the TARDIS had only translated the first word. The language, old as it was, was something no TARDIS had ever been able to translate. Thankfully, he’d taught himself in the long decades he’d been alone.  
  
But back to the present.  
  
“Greetings, Keeper of Time. I did not expect to see you here.”  
  
There was a beat of silence (some would say it was a shocked silence).  
  
“What did you call me?”  
  
The figure gave a tinkling laugh and lowered his hood. The revealed face was androgynous and framed by a few black strands, escaped from a bun of sorts by the looks of it. His ears were clearly pointed and the left one had a chain depicting the life of a star from its birth to a supernova (only one race in the Universe wore those…but it couldn’t be).  
  
He gave a gentle smile to the Doctor and said, “What seems like the End is often only mistaken loneliness.”  
  
Then he turned and walked away.  
  
The Doctor soon followed, muttering, “Impossible. It’s impossible.” to himself.  
  
*************  
  
"So, you have finally come for me?" the room was empty but for the huge tank the Face of Boe lived in and the tech holding the Lower City alive.  
  
"You can feel it coming closer, can't you?" the soft voice came from the shadows of the room.  
  
A sort of laughter only the Face of Boe could manage. "I've been feeling it come for some millennia already but since the last time the Doctor visited, I've been certain."  
  
"Visited...", a crooked smile would've been seen if someone was looking, "I suppose you could call it that."  
  
"You're not fully assimilated."  
  
"So, you noticed then." the Face of Boe was certain he was being given a very unimpressed look.  
  
A moment's silence.  
  
"I'm going to give him hope. You haven't said anything." It was more a statement than a question. He answered still.  
  
"Not in so many words...and I can't. Not now. He doesn't need to know about that traitor."  
  
"Traitor? What would your people say?" some well-hidden irony slipped to the statement.  
  
"My people?" a bitter laugh "My people wouldn't say a thing. They're not here."  
  
\- -  
  
"Can you imagine the children you'll have?" they had been silent for quite some time and he almost choked on air when he heard the question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just imagine, little Time Tots with Temptation energy in them." there was laughter in his voice.  
  
"Better that than little Face of Boes running amok with Temptation energy." the teasing was friendly and they both knew it.  
  
“Aah, but they’d look so good in their youth…”  
  
\- -  
  
"Will you stay until he comes?"  
  
"Could I leave even if I wanted to? Missing an End like yours would be foolish of me. Especially considering the things that are coming in _his_ near future."  
  
"Yana?"  
  
"Exactly. And everything that came after him." he wondered momentarily about talking about things that were only just about to start using past tense.  
  
*********  
  
No-one ever remembered little Lucy Cole. She was just the girl who was standing in the corner, all alone, always silent. But then she met _him_ and everything changed. She became someone everyone paid attention to almost over-night. So what, if it was only because of her husband? They noticed her. They _had_ to notice her. They were forced to notice her or risk her husband's wrath and all of them knew on some instinctual level that wasn't a good thing for their survival.  
  
He'd promised her the stars and now she was forced to watch as all their plans (his plans in all honesty) became nothing but ash and all because of those blasted, _infernal_ men. The flirting she could bear, the other women in his bed she could stand, hell, she'd even endure those hussies (he'd get bored eventually, he always did) sharing the stars with her but those _men_ , the bloody aliens... They _always_ stole his attention. They _kept_ his attention, even after all those years that _Doctor_ still held his interest and that young boy with the impossibly green _so very, very black and bottomless_ eyes...he'd whispered one word and had her Harry wrapped around his finger. No-one else noticed (they didn't know him well enough) but she knew that was the moment he was gone from her (or any other woman's for that matter) grasp.  
  
And now...now he'd lost and it was all just ashes between her toes. And really, the gun just was there, laying innocently on the ground and no-one would notice her, they never did without Harry by her side.  
  
\- -  
  
The sharp intake of breath was instantly covered by the shot which rang through the bridge and everyone turned first to Lucy, then to the Master (somehow he was the first shootable person in everyone's opinion) and then when there was that wet cough that only came with blood-filled lungs they all finally turned to Hadrian. Sweet, innocent Hadrian who was watching his red-covered fingers with an odd, child-like fascination. Dark, cynical Hadrian who had stepped in front of the bullet meant for the Master. Mischievous, lovable Hadrian who was dying because he didn't want the Doctor alone in the Universe.  
  
Another cough and he dropped to his knees. The two Time Lords were immediately by his side the Doctor catching him and the Master keeping a vigil over the two. The Doctor had the Master's hands free from the handcuffs almost immediately (later Martha would say, she had an idea why but wasn't sure). The Master started stroking Hadrian's hair while the Doctor was holding his hands. The Doctor had tears in his eyes while the Master looked on the brink of destroying something (Jack would've said broken and lost if it were anyone else).  
  
"Why did you do that? He could've regenerated." and the voice was sad and heart-broken  
  
Another wet cough and Martha started coming over only to be stopped by the Master's glare. "He wouldn't have."  
  
"What? Don't be stupid. Of course, he would have." and maybe the Doctor was just being stubborn because he could or maybe he was in denial.  
  
Hadrian took one of the Doctor's hands and reached for one of the Master's, only to be met halfway by the Time Lord. He carefully positioned them over each other and between his own. "Now," and the green eyes were starting to cloud over "play nice," he looked sternly from one alien to the other "and remember, Shakechlan, Kessalach, it's not forever." with that and one last smile his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.  
  
The Doctor's cries would echo in their ears for years to come.  
  
The Master though seemed frozen. He was still as a statue and his face, when he finally raised it, was twisted in fury. "You..." and he was staring straight at Lucy and the expression on his face showed everyone exactly how he felt about her. "You worthless, brainless, degenerative primate with nothing but hair in your head! Do you have any idea what you've done?" and he'd gotten up and was stalking towards her, "Can you even imagine who you just killed?" the Doctor's cries amplified in volume, "Do you have even an inkling," and there was a manic glint in his eyes, "what you've caused?!" and with that the Master attacked her (it was only her luck that he wanted to end her life with his bare hands) only for Jack to stop him (which really was getting old).  
  
"Stop." and how the silent voice cut through everything was impressive. "Just stop. He needs..." the Doctor choked on the end of the sentence but they still understood. It was almost like a switch was flicked and the Master was back to calm and collected...and grieving.  
  
\- -  
  
The pyre had been lit sometime ago already. They were standing there, at the edge of sanity, with but an inch between them and even that was crossed when the fire finally died down and the Doctor almost seemed to collapse into the Master's arms. The drums, the insistent beating that had always haunted the Master was gone now and he knew he needed to be the rock the other could lean on. No matter how it tore him apart on the inside.  
  
And only Rassilon knew how long he'd last...

************

The Doctor had a gun pointed at Rassilon and wasn't that a problem in itself even without the added threat of the End of Time.

 

"Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one." (1)

 

“Who has ever said he was my enemy?” the smirk was audible in the Doctor’s voice even if it wasn’t visible to the Time Lords.

 

“The funny thing about Time Lords,” the Master interjected as a seemingly random point of interest, “they all need an anchor to ground them in one time or at least in sanity. The hilarious part about you putting those damning drums in my head is you almost managed to drown him out. The side-splitting thing about this whole mess is that me and the Doctor, we have the same anchor.”

 

"And Rassilon," the Doctor picked up the explanation, "you know what that means. One, the Master and I are twins. B, we are two parts of the same spirit. C, we are exceptionally powerful. Or four, all of the above...which I _really_ hope isn't true. Never was one for incest." The Master rolled his eyes at that.

 

"And Rassilon, you _know_ what that means. There's only one species strong enough mentally and physically to handle two Time Lords, and if they're on our side...where does that leave you?" and the Master tilted his head like a curious puppy.

 

Rassilon's eyes had widened the longer the two renegades spoke and now he seemed on the verge of a collapse of some kind. "No... They promised... They promised me _he_ would never be born."

 

"Bu~t, Razzie-da~rling," and the voice was poison and held a sing-song-lilt to it, " _why_ do you think, they _ran_? If they could do something, _why_ did they run?"

 

With a giggle that might have escaped from an asylum, someone dropped from the shadows _impossible shadows in a room of glass_ of the ceiling and landed with all the grace of a great predator in the small space between the Doctor and the Immortality Gate.

 

"What I'd like to know," the voice had turned from playfully mad to ice-cold fury, "is why you would care, if I was born or not."

 

The woman on Rassilon's left side (2) lowered her hands and spoke for the first time in centuries, "Because when the Shared Child walks the Shining World, history will burn and demons scream." and her voice was echoed by the End Guardian.

*************

"I'm not going to argue with Time. That woman gives me a bloody headache!"

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time was almost standing still and holding its breath. Not that it really mattered since She already knew what was going to happen but She liked playing ignorant and watching the little children try and salvage everything with no casualties.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..." (3) Dalek Caan sing-songed.  
  
\- - -  
  
"The Maelstrom's coming, wind and emerald skies and endless endless darkness..." Davros turned to Dalek Caan. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The Doctor knows the Maelstrom's nature. He knows what is coming. He knows the Godkiller is not amused." and Caan giggled. Davros turned to the Doctor, "What is he talking about?"  
  
"Ah, well, you see, there's this thing about supposed to be dead species popping back around me."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means," the Doctor started, "Shimmer!" and Hadrian appeared sitting on the control console. "Hi there!" and he gave a wave to Davros.  
  
Dalek Caan giggled again. "The Maelstrom's here. The Maelstrom's here."  
  
"Pleasantly insane really doesn't suit you, Caan."  
  
"Wait... Hadrian?"  
  
"Well, not really... Hadrian's in here somewhere but I can take a message."  
  
"Wait, Hadrian's there?! What the hell do you want now?!" Martha surprised all the other Children of Time with her hostility (except maybe for Jack).  
  
"Oh, Miss Martha, don't be like that..." and maybe the Guardian was whining but it was just a tease, "I've never done anything to you."  
  
"Haven't done anything? You let that _monster_ run rampant on _my_ planet for a whole year! I COUNT THAT AS SOMETHING!"  
  
"Well, yes, but I knew it was going to end, didn't I? Besides humans couldn't have died there, you were at the End of the Universe, in the end."  
  
"But the Paradox Machine - -"  
  
"Pshaa, paradox schmaradox. It's still the truth that humans were at the End of the Universe, just as much as it was the truth that Mister Master would rule the Earth for a year. You see, Miss Martha, they may see Time and how it flows but I can see the End of All Things."

***************************

**And something of an omake**

 

"No, no, no, no. Why are you doing that? Stop that! You're not supposed to do that!" and the Master was finding far too much enjoyment in watching his lover pace and argue with a notebook.

"Oh. Oh..." and wasn't that a change from the frantic worry, "I'm going to _kill_ Jack Harkness!" Of course, the Doctor decided to enter just in time to hear the last exclamation.

Hadrian pointed a finger at the Doctor "We're going to Cardiff." The Doctor started spluttering at the announcement. "But I was thinking we could've..."

"We're going. _NOW!_ "

"Why?"

Hadrian was taking calming breaths and counting to large numbers so the Master decided to answer for him.

"His notebook is doing something it's not supposed to do." there was definitely an amused undertone in his voice.

"We're going to Cardiff," Hadrian gritted between his teeth "because Jack _bloody_ Harkness is going against the rules."

"Oh..." and the Doctor started flipping switches and levers and just generally dance around the TARDIS console (he still didn't trust the Master with his masterpiece).

\- -

It was as normal a day at Torchwood as it ever got; a few Weevil hunts, a couple rift spikes, nothing out of the norm and the team was bored out of their mind. That is until all possible alarms went off. Jack was out of his office and by Tosh's side as quickly as was humanly possible (maybe even faster) and was demanding to know what'd happened.

\- -

" **HARKNESS!** " The voice came from somewhere above them in the rafters of HQ. That was the first time the Torchwood Three team saw their leader freeze like he was prey of some kind.

"What in the name of _Mother Schlevana_ do you _think_ you are _doing_? You are _breaking_ the **rules** , Harkness!"

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Quoted from The End of Time  
> (2) As in the one whose face we never see, not the one who Wilf saw  
> (3) Quoted from Journey's End  
> ***  
> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved.
> 
> So, I know Harry seems bipolar or like he has DID or something but he's not, actually, either of those things. There's important worldbuilding reasons for that, that I won't get into here since this'd get loooong if I started getting into all the backstory I can still remember :D but just rest assured there are reasons :D
> 
> Also, I've always liked Lucy and I'd like to get more into her head but at the moment I don't see that happening at any point in the future, so, umm, sorry? I suppose :D
> 
> Also, also, I'm sorry about the lack of anything resembling a logical timeline but I really don't know in which order these things happen, except in the Doctor Who canon and that doesn't really tell me the fuck is going on with Harry at any given time.
> 
> And as always, I'm open to all and any questions. :)
> 
> (and if you want to see what I'm currently working on, I post semi-regular writing updates at [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/tagged/windy-writes))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Keeper and Guardian of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842477) by [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia)




End file.
